


在美瑛的春天里

by wongenglove



Category: arashi(band
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongenglove/pseuds/wongenglove
Summary: 伴省吾和涌井拓郎的故事





	在美瑛的春天里

伴省吾被窗帘缝里射进来的阳光唤醒，他翻了个身，迷迷瞪瞪地睁开眼睛，盯着深紫色的窗帘，过了好一会儿才想起自己不是在东京，而是在北海道，在美瑛。他现在躺着的，是皆空窑主人涌井拓郎的客房。而他来此，是为了取为餐厅定制的餐具。

吾是偶然间在一次陶瓷作品展上看到皆空窑的作品的，一眼惊艳，马上就想办法联系上了涌井拓郎，订了两个花瓶。接着是一套杯子。一来二去，吾和拓郎竟然成了好朋友，时不时地会互相拜访。吾餐厅里的餐具，全部换成皆空窑的作品。而拓郎，也爱上了意大利菜肴。

半年前，吾又向拓郎订了一批餐具，要求以薰衣草为主题。前两天，拓郎告诉他已经做好，于是他从东京飞过来，说是为了取餐具，其实是为了过来和拓郎喝几杯。毕竟俩人一个忙于创作和参展，一个为餐厅操碎了心，很少能凑到一起。

吾起床，洗漱，穿好衣服来到客厅。拓郎似乎还没有醒来，他酒量不太好，会睡到现在是正常的。所以吾也不急，他晃进厨房，慢悠悠地为两人做了点简单的早餐，煮好咖啡，然后坐在餐桌前看着窗外吃饭。现在是暮春，美瑛到处生机勃勃，春神的手指将平常的物件点化的美不可收，即使是皆空窑的院子也不例外。松树也好，桦树也罢，都蓬蓬勃勃地朝着天空伸出手臂，接住阳光。院子角落里钻出的各种野花，也在和风中惬意地摇摆，好似喝足了美酒。天野师父在的时候，院子都由师母打理的整整齐齐。后来师父退休，拓郎继承了这里，对院子就没管的太多，这倒给皆空窑带来了别样的风味。

吾站起身，伸个懒腰，决定去院子散散步。他漫不经心地去推门，纹丝不动。吾皱起眉头，又推了两下，还是没开。他抓着把手使劲摇，门别说开，连晃都没晃一下。他急了，哐哐哐地砸起门来，门框上的墙皮被震掉一小块，门却丝毫不为之所动。

“你在干什么？”背后传来睡意朦胧的声音。吾转身，看见拓郎顶着鸡窝头，穿着松松垮垮的睡衣，打着呵欠走进餐厅。他一边走一边挠肚子，显得分外大叔。吾看着他这慵懒的样子，忍不住想上去撸两把毛。

“你在干嘛呀？拆门吗？”拓郎没听见回答，又问了一遍，这次的声音要清楚一些。

“门打不开了。”吾说。

“嗯？”拓郎晃荡到吾身边，像是不理解“门打不开”的意思，眯起眼睛歪着头看着吾。阳光透过窗户打在他脸上，让他的脸有种半透明的质感，吾甚至可以看见那上面小小的绒毛。

真可爱，吾在心中感叹。他握着把手示意了一下，拓郎凑上来看了看，伸手推了推，确实没动静。

拓郎突然噗嗤一声笑了，吾莫名其妙：“你笑什么？”

“我……”拓郎笑的上气不接下气，差点被自己的口水呛住，吾无可奈何地给他拍背顺气，生怕他出事。

“我就是想到，”拓郎好不容易喘过气来，说，“这种时候，不应该有个什么神秘的声音说：‘你们要是不啪啪啪，就不能出门’吗？”

吾翻了个白眼：“你平常都在看什么啊，涌井师匠。”

拓郎拍拍他的肩膀，刚想说话，餐厅突然“啪”地一声响，两人同时转过头去看，只见餐桌上方金光四射，一张纸缓缓落下，一直落到桌面上，然后金光消失了。两人小心翼翼地靠近餐桌，看起来，那张纸没有任何问题。拓郎拿了双炸天妇罗的长筷子把纸夹起来，上面写着：

十分钟后门可以打开，如果你们走出去，从今往后就再也不能见面。如果你们想继续见到对方，保持现在的生活，那么必须在屋内做爱。请记住，机会只有一次。

纸掉下去了，筷子也跟着掉下去，两人根本没理会，只是面面相觑。吾张开嘴又合上，不知道该说什么。拓郎也好不到哪里去，只是把手缩进袖口又伸出来，反反复复。

突然，拓郎好像下了决心，直接往二楼跑去。吾望着他的背影叫了几声，没有回答。他从地上捡起那张纸，翻来覆去地看，想发现一点点线索来找到写字的人，没有，什么也没有。

这时，咚咚咚的脚步声传来，拓郎来了，他满脸粉红，小声喘着气，手里拿着个旅行袋。吾的旅行袋。他把袋子往吾手里一塞：“你看看还有什么漏掉的没？”

吾莫名其妙，可还没等他开口问，拓郎又跑走了。这回，他直奔客厅，吾赶紧放下旅行袋，跟了过去。

拓郎正在包一个茶碗，吾认出来，那是他第一次参赛的那个茶碗。吾很喜欢这个碗，曾经提过想买，被拓郎笑眯眯地拒绝了。

他要干什么？吾一阵心慌，一把抓住拓郎的手腕。拓郎抬眼看了他一眼，把他的手拨开，继续包碗，一边包一边说：“别急，马上就好了。”他短短的手指飞舞着，用和纸细致地把碗包好，再放进一个垫满纸草的木匣子，缠上印有“皆空窑”的纸带，最后放进一个手提袋里，递给吾： “我记得你喜欢这个碗，送给你了。”

吾看着拓郎，不知所措。拓郎把手提袋塞进他的手里，推着他一直走到客厅，路上捡起他的旅行袋也塞进他手里，然后一直把他推到客厅门口。拓郎握住把手，向下一压，这次，门开了，“呼”地一下，新鲜的空气裹挟着花香、泥土香和春日阳光冲进来，美妙无比。拓郎推推吾：“走吧。我看了航班，你现在走，三个小时后就能回到东京了。我会把餐具给你寄过去的。”

吾转过身，死死地盯着拓郎：“你赶我走？！”

“如果你不走，门可能又会锁住，到时候你就走不了了。”

“我走了，咱俩就永远也见不到了！！”吾吼道，他怀疑拓郎根本没看清楚纸上的话。

拓郎撇过头，转身往里走去：“不然呢？难道你想跟我做爱？” 

吾听到这话，愣住了，嘴张张合合，像一条濒死的鱼。

不然呢？不然呢？

他往外看，春风温柔地抚过原野，花朵热烈地舞蹈，树叶沙沙作响，只要走出一步，他就能沐浴在美瑛的春光中，目之所及，景色美不胜收。

可是，没有拓郎。

他又转头去看拓郎，后者背对他站在餐桌前，撑着桌子，低头不语。从吾的角度看过去，拓郎真是又瘦又小，孤零零地，让人心疼。他想起在展览上看到的穿着和服的拓郎，做陶器时专心致志的拓郎，两人喝酒时微笑的拓郎…… 他不想失去这些，可是拓郎呢？他怎么想？

吾又深深地看了拓郎一眼，忽然发现他的肩膀在抖，凝神细听，能听见压抑的抽泣声。拓郎在哭。这个事实让拓郎的心被猛击一拳，疼痛至极。

他下了决心，关上门，把旅行袋和茶碗轻轻放在地上，走进餐厅，从后面搂住拓郎。那人被吓了一跳，猛地转过身，不可置信地盯着吾的脸，眼圈红红的，脸上还挂着一行泪珠，看起来年轻地不可思议。

拓郎抬起手，用手背拂去拓郎的泪水，轻触他的眉毛、鼻子、耳朵和嘴唇，让他变成一只粉嘟嘟的团子。然后，吾俯下身，贴上拓郎的嘴唇。

一发不可收拾。

等两人回过神的时候，都已经气喘吁吁。两人的嘴唇被吸吮的通红，在阳光中闪着光。

吾的手伸进拓郎宽大睡衣的下摆，感受拓郎细腻的腰部皮肤：“客厅还是卧室？”

拓郎靠在他的肩上，往他的耳朵里吹气：“卧室吧。舒服一些。”

“有润滑和套子吗？”吾的手滑进拓郎的裤腰，捏捏他的屁股。

拓郎在他肩上摇头：“有精油。”

吾又亲了一下拓郎的嘴，拉起他的手，跌跌撞撞地往卧室走去。 好不容易来到卧室，吾已经硬得发痛，他把拓郎直接压到了床上，阴茎火热地抵在对方腿间。他湿润而有力的舌尖在拓郎敏感的口腔扫过，然后缠住了拓郎的舌尖，两个人的嘴唇紧紧贴住，导致拓郎有点喘不过气来。

两人一边吻着，一边手忙脚乱地脱掉身上的衣物，在最终裸裎相对的那一刻，拓郎半含羞地张开双腿夹住吾的腰，右手胡乱在床头柜上摸来助眠用的薰衣草精油，按在吾的胸口。吾握着他的手，在手指上亲了一下，拿过精油，沾湿手指，插入拓郎的身体，满意地看到拓郎半张着嘴，脸上的红晕逐渐扩大，最终连耳朵都变得通红。

拓郎的身体又热又湿润，紧致到不可思议，等吾加入第二根手指时，他已经说不出话来，只能咬着手指，在枕头上蹭来蹭去。吾拉开他的手指，又与他交换了一个湿漉漉的吻，拓郎放松了一点，让爱人把手指插的更深。第三根手指，拓郎感到自己被充满了，不禁闷哼一声。吾还没找到他的敏感点，但他已经觉得自己快高潮了，长久以来对吾抱有的爱恋一旦被回应，精神上的满足远远胜过身体。他想让吾加快速度，就拍拍爱人的屁股，催促他快一点。

吾从拓郎的胸口抬起头来，他已经在拓郎的肩膀、脖子上留下了一连串的印记，包括那个伤疤，现在，他正专心于拓郎的一个乳头。那可怜的小东西已经红肿了，颤巍巍地站在空气中。他喘着粗气压住拓郎扭动的腰，嘶哑地问有没有安全套。

拓郎摇摇头，用力地搂住吾的脖子：“我很干净，来吧。”他的身体白净细腻，没有任何性欲留下的痕迹。吾看着他，根本无法想想他和别人做爱的样子，一想到那个画面就会头疼，胸中怒火熊熊。他扶住自己的阴茎，在拓郎湿润的穴口蹭了几下，然后一插到底。

拓郎发出窒息的呻吟，感觉自己快被吾撑坏了，浑身都僵硬起来。吾附身舔着他的耳廓让他放松，手玩弄着小拓郎，逼着他张开紧绷的双腿。

吾看着拓郎脸上迷蒙满足的申请，差点当场爆炸，他凑过去撬开拓郎的唇，在接吻的间隙开始抽插，身下的人喘不过气也无法出声，只能在喉头发出嗯嗯啊啊的破碎呻吟，再度被吞没在他们的吻中。吾一边接吻一边抽插，一点点地把自己送的更深，拓郎被他插的眼泪汪汪，让他发狂，加快了抽插的速度。又一次抽插，撞到了某个地方，让拓郎尖叫起来，并随机捂住了自己的嘴。吾忙朝着刚才撞到的地方又来了一次，让拓郎的下半身微微颤抖起来，双腿夹的更紧。

敏感点的发现，让这次性爱更加顺利。吾不断地撞击着这一点，让拓郎的表情逐渐破碎，完全沉浸在性欲之中。这让吾更加兴致勃发，愈发用力，像发情的野兽一般。

拓郎的身体又僵住了，他轻声催促吾再快一点，然后很快，他的精液喷涌而出，沾染了吾的胸口。拓郎的胸口、肩膀、脖子和脸颊全都变成了深粉色，让吾几乎无法呼吸。他架起拓郎的双腿，开始又快又急地操他。

拓郎在暴风雨般的性爱中摇着头，发出呜呜的声音，像小动物一般。很快，他用胳膊盖住自己的脸，身体不可抑制地抽搐起来，穴口紧紧抱住吾的凶器，让吾嘶吼一声，射在拓郎的身体里。

在射出最后一滴精液之后，吾终于支撑不住，重重地压在拓郎的身上。他搂着拓郎翻个身，拔出阴茎，发出“啵”的一声。拓郎害羞地把脸埋进吾的颈弯，惹得吾轻声笑起来。拓郎没好气地打了他一下，被他抓住手，十指相扣，画面有一点点好笑。

两人心满意足，在美瑛的春光中相拥而眠。

下一次要试试陶窑，吾在睡着之前如是想。


End file.
